


The Wolf and the She-Bear

by Wolfstag



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F!Eivor - Freeform, F/F, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add more later if I think about it, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, Vikings, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstag/pseuds/Wolfstag
Summary: Eivor struggles with her dreams and the choices she has made. Reda comes to her with a mission that will cause her to meet someone that will change her life, and she may not be ready to face that change, at least not right away.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Original Female Character(s), Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s), Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Dream Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me, I have not written fanfiction in a very long time. But this idea kept bumping around in my head so I feel the need to write it out. Besides the world always needs more lesbians.
> 
> Also, while I am giving the original female character a name and a description feel free to read this as a self insert to your heart’s content.

Eivor panted as she ran through the woods, the cold air burning her lungs as she weaved between the trees trying to put distance between her and whatever was chasing her. The fog had set in, obscuring her view and wrapping her in a state of confusion. Ducking behind a fallen tree she crouchead down, stilling her breath and listening for her pursuer. The air was silent, save for the distant calls of birds miles away; until Eivor heard the shuffling of leaves and a few twigs snap under heavy footsteps.

Eivor’s breath caught in her throat as she heard a powerful snort come from just above her followed by a low, blood-chilling growl. Her fingers curled around her axe, and in one swift motion stood to face the creature weapon drawn, when her ocean blue eyes met irises the color of sun-kissed honey. She stared wide-eyed at the bear before her, the beast’s massive body towering above her own as it stood on its back legs, it’s fur shimmering like hammered steel. Her skin broke out in waves of gooseflesh as the animal looked down at her, her grip on the axe loosened and she faintly heard the sound of it hitting the earth. Locked in each others gaze, neither moved for what felt like minutes, until a loud snap broke them both from their trance. Chains rose up from the dirt and ensnared the beast, twisting and turning all around it and binding it’s body. The bear cried out as it struggled against its restraints, throwing its body against the pull of the metal. 

Eivor shouted, but no sound came from her throat, she reached out, hands clamoring at the bark of the tree beneath her. Her feet however, stayed planted where they were no matter how hard she struggled she could not move from her spot. Then slowly she began to sink into the earth, the soil swallowing her slowly as she watched the animal in front of her be bound into submission. Their eyes met once again and the beast opened it’s mouth.

“Eivor...”

“Eivor...”

“Eivor!!”

Eivor’s body shot up from the mattress, her pulse beating in her head and body drenched in a cold sweat. Her eyes darted around the room in a frenzy not quite sure where she was for a moment. The knocking at her door pulled her back into reality and she recognized the voice of Randvi calling out to her. 

“Eivor are you awake? Reda requested we meet him at the alliance map as soon as possible.”

Gathering her composure she cleared her throat before responding.

“I’m awake, I’ll meet with you shortly. Just...give me a moment.” She said slowly, almost unsure of herself.

“...Is everything okay Eivor? It’s there anything I can-“ 

“I’m fine. I’ll be out soon.” Eivor cut her off quickly, dismissing her.

“Come see me when you’re ready.”

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, the cold stone under her feet sobering her further from her dream. She had always had visions but this one shook her. Those amber eyes haunted her long after she stirred. 

She got up and dressed herself, poking her head out from her room she noticed Randvi hovering over the map and she heard Valka’s voice echo in her head,

“You will betray your brother, Sigurd”

She had denied the seeress’ words but here she was, having shared a bed with the clan’s advisor a few nights ago as she had done many times before when her brother was away.

Slipping quietly from her room, she kept to the shadows cast by the rafters of the longhouse until she made it outside, the sun warming her skin and welcoming her to a new day. She could hear the sharp clang of metal from Gunnar’s smithy, the neighs and whinnies from the stables, and the idle conversation of villagers, the sounds were calming, reminding her that life was normal and her dream was only just that, a dream. However, that comfort didn’t keep her from making the walk out to Valka’s hut.

She had barely set both feet inside of the home when Valka spoke.

“You have had another vision.”

“How did you...”

Valka just smiled from her seated position at the table, “You wear your worries plainly on your face, and seeing as how it is early...I assumed something troubled you in your sleep.”

Eivor gave a slightly displeased grunt as she sat across from her at the small table, Valka pouring her a hot cup of herbal tea.

The two talked about the dream and what the bear might have meant in relation, there wasn’t much to go on but it was clear another path may be presenting itself to the warrior soon. After a light breakfast of dried fruit and nuts Eivor decided she had avoided Randvi long enough and bid Valka goodbye. 

Her feet felt like steel ingots as she walked the path back to the longhouse, her mind plaguing her of memories of what she and Randvi had been doing in her bed at night and the guilt consumed her, Valka’s words swimming in her mind along with her passionate memories. 

Caught up in her own thoughts Eivor failed to realize she had been staring at the map on the table for minutes, unblinking, before Randvi broke her out of her trance with a quick slap to the table in front of her.

“Where is your head Eivor...are you okay?” 

Randvi’s voice was soft and full of concern, she reached out to the troubled woman but Eivor quickly turned her body away, not meeting her eyes.

“I’m fine, nothing to trouble yourself with.”

Randvi immediately recoiled her arm, resting it on the table and looking somewhere other than Eivor.

Eivor’s eyes immediately fell to Reda who was waiting patiently.

“What is it that you need Reda, I assume it is something more important than a kill-contract if you are coming to us here.”

“It is a little more complex than the day to day contracts I give you, yes.”

The boy approached the table, running his index finger across the map until it landed on Meldeburne. 

“I’ve been sent word from one of the guild’s members that one of our...recently obtained contacts has gotten herself locked up here. And she has some information I need. If you are willing to take on this mission I will double your usual payment as well as see about opening some new trade routes for Ravensthorpe.”

Eivor looked at the map, the area was familiar and she was no stranger to liberating prisoners from Saxon camps. 

“Do you need this to be done quietly?” 

Reda shook his head, “No, and I have been informed there are more prisoners being kept there than just our contact. Perhaps you can make some friends while you are there.”

“Very well, I’ll get a small raid party together and we will set sail before midday.”

“I thank you Eivor.” the boy gave a nod before exiting the room.

Going to follow his exit Eivor stopped when she felt Randvi’s hands on her back.

“Eivor what is wrong?” 

Guilt ate away at her insides, she could hear the confusion and hurt in the other woman’s voice, two things she knew she didn’t deserve.

“I just have a lot on my mind right now Randvi, nothing a raid can’t fix.”

She turned and gave her a forced smile and a chaste kiss before exiting. She knew this didn’t even come close to fixing things, but she at least hoped it would buy her some time.

The wind rushing through her raven hair and the spray of the water against her face did wonders for the knots that had plagued her stomach hours before. Whenever she was in her longship with her crew it seemed like the troubles of the real world couldn’t reach her. The excitement of a raid would push its way forward and everything else just fell to the wayside. 

—

Night had fallen by the time Eivor and her crew positioned themselves on the outskirts of the village. She smirked thinking of how in a few moments the guards would panic and scatter at the sound of her horn. 

“Alright you all know why we’re here, kill any Saxon soldier that gets in your way, free any prisoners you find, and take what you want. Are we ready?”

A round of “ayes” answered her and that was all she needed. Raising the horn to her lips the sound ripped through the quiet night air, and just as she had predicted the soldiers scrambled like rats.

Her and her crew made quick work of the few soldiers that littered the outskirts, picking them off one by one. As they moved in soldiers began to swarm them blindly, attacking them and ending up crushed beneath their axes. 

Eivor had her eyes peeled for this contact she was supposed to be rescuing for Reda. He had given her a very brief description, but no name. But she supposed it wasn’t much different from the descriptions he usually gave her for contracts. 

Eivor sent the raid party forward towards the prisoner cages, while her eyes were set on the Gedriht stationed in front of the dilapidated church. She smirked as the man yelled and ran for her, slinging his flail wildly. With a quick sidestep she used the axe in her right hand to carve up his side, the pained wail he made only adding fuel to her fire. She stalked around him as he staggered, like a wolf to a wounded deer. He attempted another relentless attack but Eivor was quicker, nicking him behind the knee and causing him to fall to his knees, the flail tumbling from his grasp. Eivor picked the weapon up and swung it around the soldiers neck, twisting so the chain of the flail clamped down on his throat, only releasing when she heard the last strangled breath leave his throat. Without a second glance she plucked the rusted keys from his belt and walked toward the church.

Eivor ripped the dry rotted door from its hinges, and looked around at the empty room. Seeing nothing of interest she was about to leave when she heard what sounded like muffled yelling coming from the very back of the church. Slinking through she found where a shelf of supplies had been pushed in front of a small iron door, the muffled yelling coming from the other side. 

When Eivor finished moving the obstacle, her hand hesitated for a moment at the door, she could hear chains rattling loudly like whatever was behind it was thrashing around.

She found a person on the other side, kneeling on the stone floor, both hands bound by shackles with chains attached to separate walls and a sack over their head. As soon as Eivor stepped foot into the room the person’s body went rigid and the thrashing stopped. She studied them carefully, Reda had told her they would be dressed in burgundy armor with black furs, and a necklace with a single tooth around their neck. She was certain this was the contact she was sent to collect. 

Carefully, she removed the sack and came face to face with a woman, blindfolded and gagged. Quickly, she reached up and pulled the old rag from her mouth and immediately regretted it.

“You fucking Saxon rat!!” she screamed. “If I ever get out of these damned chains I’ll wrap them around your neck, make you swallow them and then shit them out!!”

In her fit of rage the woman began thrashing about, her chains clanging against the floor and cutting into her already bloodied wrists. 

“Calm yourself skjaldmær, Reda has sent me.”

The mention of Reda instantly calmed her and the thrashing ceased once again. 

“If Reda sent you then you are no enemy of mine.” 

Her voice was hoarse, most likely from a lack of water and her yelling at the top of her lungs anytime she was able. Her hair was matted with blood and dirt and she had fresh cuts and bruises around her wrists, arms, and face.

Eivor flipped through the keys on the keyring, looking for the one that would release her.

“So, besides Reda who else should I be thanking...” 

“My name is Eivor Wolf-Kissed, my clan’s settlement is called Ravensthorpe.

“Oh I’ve heard about you Eivor Wolf-Kissed, I’ve been looking forward to seeing if all the stories about you are true.”

Eivor let out a chuckle, finally freeing one of her wrists.

“I’m sure you’re painfully aware of Reda’s vague descriptions so I admit, I do not know your name.” As soon as she finished her sentence the other shackle fell from the woman’s wrists.

Her hands immediately went behind her head to untie her blindfold, the cloth falling to the floor. 

Eivor’s breath caught in her throat as the woman looked up at her from the floor, her eyes the same sun-kissed honey she saw in her dream.

“You can call me Yrsa.”

—

The sun had just broken the horizon when the longship docked at Ravensthorpe, Eivor blowing her horn to signal their arrival. Villagers spilled from their houses to welcome home them home, and the crew unloaded the spoils from the raid.

Eivor turned her attention to Yrsa who stirred next to her, the woman had dozed off at some point during the voyage probably thankful to not have to sleep chained up. In the sunlight Eivor was able to see her injuries more clearly. Her silver hair was matted with blood and dirt while her wrists were raw and mangled from where she fought against her restraints. Her face looked swollen from where she was most likely hit while in captivity, a fresh gash over her brow had allowed blood to cake up around her eye and run down the side of her face. Upon further inspection Eivor could see what looked like old scars down the side of her left cheek and neck, and one right above her lip on the right side...

“Are you coming?”


	2. Teasing Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eivor returns to Ravensthorpe with Yrsa in tow, lesbian temptation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, so I'll try to update with more during the week.

The sun had just broken the horizon when the longship docked at Ravensthorpe, Eivor blowing her horn to signal their arrival. Villagers spilled from their houses to welcome home them home, and the crew unloaded the spoils from the raid.

Eivor turned her attention to Yrsa who stirred next to her, the woman had dozed off at some point during the voyage probably thankful to not have to sleep chained up. In the sunlight Eivor was able to see her injuries more clearly. Her silver hair was matted with blood and dirt while her wrists were raw and mangled from where she fought against her restraints. Her face looked swollen from where she was most likely hit while in captivity, a fresh gash over her brow had allowed blood to cake up around her eye and run down the side of her face. Upon further inspection Eivor could see what looked like old scars down the side of her left cheek and neck, and one right above her lip on the right side...

“Are you coming?”

Her blue eyes immediately snapped up to meet Yrsa’s smirk. Eivor cleared her throat and looked towards the longhouse, attempting to recover from her obvious staring, but that’s when her eyes landed on a hopeful looking Randvi, and she found her stomach was in knots once again.

Yrsa noticed Eivor’s change in demeanor, the blush that had previously dusted her cheeks was gone now, and she looked pale.

“Well, you can stay here all you like, but I have a child to answer to and a desperate need to bathe.” she said climbing from the longship, her knees buckled when she hit the ground, water splashing up into her face, but the feeling was welcomed. Being in captivity had been a harrowing experience, had she not been so blinded by rage at her Saxon captors she might have actually realized the danger she was in before Eivor showed up.

She stared at her shattered reflection in the rippling water a while longer before bringing herself to her feet.

“You know, Reda would understand if you dressed those wounds first...I could-“

“Eivor! Reda is expecting the contact is he not?” Randvi had made it down to the docks, looking slightly winded as she spoke.

Eivor gave her a cold look for inserting herself into the conversation, clearly unbothered by the state of their guest.

“You’re right, I should go and see him.” She nodded as she passed the clan’s advisor. “And don’t worry wolf-kissed, I can dress my own wounds, wouldn’t want to interrupt your...reunion” she gave somewhat of a haughty laugh as she made her way to Reda’s tent.

—

The day seemed to progress slowly, and Eivor felt herself looking for Yrsa on more than one occasion, but she had not seen the silver haired woman since morning. She had tried to keep herself busy with tasks but everything seemed so mundane compared to the storm that was swirling around in her head. There had been talk of a feast to welcome the warriors home and celebrate the spoils of their victory; everyone found themselves busy with preparations. Everyone except Eivor.

With nothing else to do she set out for Reda’s tent, just to check on the trade routes he had promised to set up...nothing more. She most certainly was not looking for anyone else in particular.

—

“Eivor! Just the person I wanted to see!”

Reda gave her a big smile as she made her way under the tent. There was a map spread out on the table with lines drawn in various places, all of them leading to Ravensthorpe.

“Come to see if I’m making good on my promises?”

Eivor gave a genuine laugh at that, somehow Reda’s enthusiasm always brought her back from the worries that tried to drag her down.

“I know you’re good on your word Reda, just trying to find something to pass the time.”

Eivor’s eyes wandered, looking inside the tent, scanning the various supplies, and the surrounding area. Reda just shook his head.

“She’s not here Eivor.”

“Who?”

The boy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, “Anyway, that reminds me...” he murmured scooping up a pouch and tossing it her way.

She caught it with ease, the familiar sound of opals rattling around when it hit her palm.

“Your payment.”

“This is more than double Reda."

He hummed softly, returning to the map, “It is, but Yrsa refused her payment saying she didn’t deserve it for getting captured and that it should be given to you for retrieving her.”

“Do you know where she is? She was injured from being held by the Saxons, I just wanted to make sure she was well.”

Eivor cleared her throat when Reda looked up from his map, clearly unimpressed.

“Before she left here she mentioned cleaning up at the waterfall near Valka’s house, she might still be there.”

“Thank you Reda, you’ve been a big help.”

“Just _go_ Eivor...”

With a cough and a nod, she left, headed up the road to Valka’s house; her mind brewing up a good reason for her to be over there. She was racking her brain for questions she could ask Valka, should she ask about dreams, or offer her some sort of assistance...

She was deep in thought with her excuses when she noticed clothes laid out on a nearby rock, she recognized the burgundy armor as Yrsa’s. The cloth scrubbed clean from the blood and dirt and Eivor could plainly see the golden bear that was stitched on the sides of the tunic. Her fingers brushed over the animal, tracing the outline gently as she admired how the golden thread gleamed in the sunlight.

“See something you like?”

Eivor snatched her hand away from the garment as if she had been burned, her hand immediately going to the axe at her side and her eyes looking for the owner of the voice. They settled on Yrsa, who was sitting on a nearby rock gently running a comb through her hair. The wet strands looked like a waterfall of molten silver as they stuck to the woman’s ivory skin. For a moment Eivor wondered if the question had been about the armor...

“I just wanted to make sure you were well, I’m not sure how long the Saxons had you for, but it did not look like they treated you well...”

“They did not, but thanks to your seerees my wounds have been tended to.”

Yrsa stood from her seated position after one more swipe of the comb, and for the first time Eivor noticed she was completely void of clothing. Her eyes shamelessly drank in the image before her, the shield maiden’s body was strong and war beaten with old scars. But Eivor noticed the same type of scar that marred her face were on other parts of her body as well. And then there were the tattoos, a burgundy line connected from her bottom lip down her neck to the valley of her breasts where it split and fanned out like fishbones down her ribs. Her left arm was covered from shoulder to finger tip in winding knots and runes with a prancing bear lain in the center of her bicep. Her eyes would have wandered further if not for the other woman’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Again, do you see something you like _drengr_?”

“I apologize for staring, I was just admiring your tattoos.”

“Just my tattoos?”

Eivor tried to swallow the lump in her throat as the other woman made her way toward her the water rippling around her ankles as she moved. She bent down in front of her, picking up her small clothes but keeping eye contact as she did so. When she righted herself her lips were mere centimeters from Eivor’s throat, and she could feel Yrsa's breath tickle her skin.

“I’ll see you tonight Eivor...”


End file.
